The present invention relates to a filter device for brewing a beverage.
For this purpose it is known to place coffee grounds or tea grounds (tea leaves) into a coffee filter/tea filter which is positioned in a filter support device. The filter support device is open in the direction to the container positioned below. The ground material is then brewed with boiling water and can expand. Especially in the case of making tea, the water poured onto the grounds is not allowed to drain so that the ground material can steep.
These measures serve the purpose of extracting the flavor compounds from the ground material and washing them out.
The advantage of this method is that it can be used for coffee as well as tea.
Furthermore it is known to introduce the tea grounds into a so-called tea bag. The tea bag is then placed over the rim of the container. The ground tea can then be steeped in boiled water. Subsequently, the tea bag is removed and thrown away.
A problem in this context are bitter compounds which, when the tea is allowed to steep for too long, are extracted from the tea and are then found in the beverage. A further problem is that this method is only suitable for making tea.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a filter device of the aforementioned kind such that the brewed beverage can be produced even in small portions in a simplified manner.